


We are alive

by TopDog001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes met and Bea had to brace herself grasping the table hard. Allie Novak, alive and looking great. Little skinnier, but looking healthy and what is the most important she is alive. Bea felt tears running down her cheeks as she saw them on Allie's face too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are alive

The governor of Wentworth correctional center, Vera Bennett, sealed her lips tightly, listening to the voice on the other side of the phone. The big day has finally arrived. If everything goes alright, the worse of it will be over soon. Vera listened to the lawyer telling her about the details. Time of her testimony, the order of the witnesses and so on. She nodded even if she was on the phone, she got all of this, she is ready this time. Although, she is not sure if "they" are ready.

\- Yes, yes I understand. Did you let them talk? Does she know?

Muffled. – Not, yet. – was heard from the phone speaker. Vera shook her head.

\- Listen you don't get it. If you don't let them talk and they will see each other first time in the court, I can assure you, they won't be able to testify.

She barely heard the excuses on the other side.

\- Trust me, you don't want them to meet like that. It will ruin your case, it will ruin everything.

Vera Bennett had very rough months behind herself. She got herself into trouble as always with very bad judgment call and she promised herself to never do it again. Ever! She sacrificed everything during these weeks to make sure, she will put Fergusson behind bars and Jake Stewart too. She must cover and fix everything and start again. She knows that she is capable of doing it, she just has to be smarter.

 

* * *

 

They walked slowly down the hallway, the sun was going through a dark yellow window behind them, making shadows on the floor. Bea Smith listened to her steps. Her heels making soft clicks and clacks on the creamy brown tiles. The lawyer opened the last door at the end of the hallway and let her in. After he closed them, he motioned to the big chairs in front of an old oak table.

\- Please sit down Bea. – She did as she was told and watched him move in front of her and perching up on the edge of the table. – I have to tell you something, just please stay as calm as possible, alright?

\- Only news what could possibly make me upset is if you let Fergusson go if she escaped or paid off the judge.

\- No, nothing like that. It's not really about Fergusson. We brought you here so early for a reason, not just to avoid the press. – he rubbed his thigh. - I'm sure you won't like it, that is why I'm saying that please stay calm and think it through. It was the only solution how to keep you safe.

\- For Christ sake, spit it out!

\- You have to promise me that you won't change your mind about testifying.

\- You well know there is no reason what could change my mind. I will bring her down one way or the other!

\- I know, but sometimes emotions get the better of us.

Bea laughed.

\- You well damn know that I lost my emotions a long time ago. Only one thing on my mind is a calculated cold revenge. I just hope I can help you to make her lose it, so everyone can see what a psychotic bitch she is. Never mention that you have my written testimony and all kind of signed papers placing me into a corner. So, tell me what could you have possibly done to make me change my mind.

\- I hope nothing Bea, but I wanted to be sure, just in case.

Bea nodded, stupid lawyers! He slid down from the table and squatted in front of her.

\- There is someone here to see you. – he placed his hand on her knee in a comforting manner. – She is a witness too, of course, you can't talk about the case, alright. But we wanted to make it possible for you to meet her in private and not in front of everyone in the courtroom or in the hallway.

Bea smiled, must be someone from Wentworth.

\- Who is it? Liz? Maxine? – she asked but then she realized they don't really have a lot to say about Fergusson. – Franky? Did you tell her that I'm alive?

\- No Bea, it is not them. She is here to testify because Fergusson attacked her. – he was watching her face if the words sank in. Nothing. – Fergusson injected her with a hot shot, she is a surviving victim. – He saw on her face that she is still not really putting it together. Probably she is thinking about all of the women Fergusson could have attacked while waiting for this, even if speedy, trial. It was obvious that he have to say the name out loud for her to comprehend. Yes, Bennett was right, good thing they have arranged this meeting, Smith is clearly emotional about this. – Allie Novak survived the attack, she was under protection at Wentworth as you were in Perth. Nobody knows you two are alive.

Bea felt her stomach twist and turn, a wave of nausea hitting her, she wrapped her arm around her stomach taking deep breaths. Her head was spinning and blood rushed into her head, she felt pressure in her brain, ears and she felt as she has not enough oxygen.

\- Bea! – she heard his concerned voice – Bea, breathe!

Allie is alive! Allie is here! Bea tried to calm her breathing and stop her brain from going to overload. She looked at the man in front of her.

\- Where is she?

He squeezed her knee and stood up.

\- She is down the hallway waiting for me. I will go and tell her. When she is ready we will come here.

\- Is the courthouse safe? Is this floor safe? Do you have a lot of people around? Who knows about her?

\- You are both safe, no worries. I will be back.

Naïve stupid jerk in a suit, she watched him leave. Even if she loved him at the moment, she was sure that he has no idea what is he dealing with. Who cares, though! Allie, her Allie is alive! Bea felt tears swelling up in her eyes and her throat tightened. Her brain already started asking questions, but she tried to shut it down for now. She will see Allie, she will make sure that bitch goes behind bars and stay locked up under hundred locks with no contact with outside world at all. Or she will make sure that someone kills her. She was ready to do anything for revenge and now she was ready to do even more for protecting Allie.

If that is even the truth. Could it be that he was just playing with her? Maybe he is Fergusson's puppet too. Oh god! What if he will bring Fergusson here now and she is waiting with teary eyes and smile. She stood up and quickly looked around the room to find something sharp or in any way weapon like. Walked to the window placing between herself and the door the chairs at least. She can jump to the right and take cover behind the table in case it is needed.

She heard the door handle and her head snapped towards it. It slowly opened, slim blonde figure in a black skirt and dark blue blouse stepped in, closing the door instantly behind her. She took a deep breath, turned around and leaned to at the door before lifting her head very slowly. Their eyes met and Bea had to brace herself grasping the table hard. Allie Novak, alive and looking great. Little skinnier, but looking healthy and what is the most important she is alive. Bea felt tears running down her cheeks as she saw them on Allie's face too. She was not sure if she will make it to the door, her legs can easily give up, but she tried. Made five steps filled with so many emotions. First of all, it was excitement, then relief, happiness, joy, but after that, it was fear and confusion. Allie gave out a soft sob and that gave Bea the much-needed kick to finish the rest of the distance quickly. Her arms raising and wrapping the young woman in a fierce hug.

Allie Novak couldn't believe what was happening. Her world crumbled three months ago and now it was shaken from its core again. Her nose was suddenly filled with that so familiar scent and she felt strong arms wrapping around her as she was pushed against the door gently. The weight against her was very welcomed, first of all, it was Bea Smith, second of all, her legs were giving out. She grasped the body in front of her and buried her face into Bea's shoulder. Holding on tightly, never intend to let go. They both moved in the same time nuzzling into the other´s neck, breathing heavily, hands and arms squeezing and holding. Maybe five or more minutes passed when Bea finally felt like she is calm enough to let go, at least as far as she had to pull back to be able to look into the young blonde's face.

\- Allie… - she whispered as she finally smiled. Allie smiled back through her tears and lifted her hands to caress those cheekbones she was dreaming so much about. Bea would normally close her eyes and relish the feeling of ghosting fingers over her skin, but she didn't dare to close her eyes this time. She was sure that she never will. She will just keep them open and never stop looking at the face in front of her. Those gorgeous blue eyes and that radiating smile.

They slowly leaned in, enjoying the expectation, when their lips finally met and lovingly brushed against each other gently, they both smiled into the kiss. They kissed for long minutes, trying to connect their starving souls through their lips and tongues. Allie pulled away reluctantly to catch a breath. Running her hands over Bea´s arms, admiring her in that fitting black pantsuit. This was more like a dream come true. Bea pulled her arm. They ended up in the chair with Bea sitting while Allie sat on her lap sideways.

\- Is this alright? Are you in pain? – Allie asked.

\- I'm great, I'm great! – Bea quickly kissed her lips. – I don't even know what to say to you. There is so much I want to know, so much I want to say. Allie smiled at her.

\- I had no idea. – she kissed Bea´s forehead. – They told me you were dead. I can't believe that you are here. What will happen now? Are they going to send you back to Perth?

\- I don't know, they kept me in the dark too. But I don't really care, you are alive, nothing else matters. – Bea kissed her hungrily. – I will find my way to you, trust me. You are alive, nothing and no one will stop me.

They hugged each other, holding on tightly, fully enjoying the warmth radiating from the other. After a while, they have heard a soft knock on the door and the lawyer came back.

-Are you ready?

\- What will happen to us now? Are you sending me back to Perth? – Bea asked him right away.

\- It would be better for your safety.

\- I don't care, I want to go back to Wentworth.

\- You promised that you won´t make trouble.

\- I'm not making trouble! I´m just saying that I want to go back and you owe me that much.

He laughed.

\- I have your transfer papers ready and for the record, I don't owe you anything. But you sure deserve it. As I told you, just Vera Bennett knows about you both being alive and she wants you back. Will Jackson knows about miss Novak, but those are only two people who have a clue. We had to take special precautions. As far as I know Bea, you will be taken back to Perth to keep up the charade and to fix some paperwork. Today is Tuesday, you will be back in Wentworth not later than Friday. I can promise you that.

Allie felt as Bea squeezed her hand and gave her kiss on the cheek. Four days, she can live with that. This morning she woke up with thoughts that after the trial if they finally put that freak away she won't have reason to live and now she has.

\- You should say goodbye, you won't be able to see each other after testimony. We will take you right back Bea and it is almost time.

Bea just nodded and kissed Allie with everything she had. She was so full of joy and hope that she even did not felt the pain of being torn apart again, even if just for a short time. As Allie neared the door, Bea called after her.

\- I love you, beautiful girl!

Allie turned back and smiled. – I know, I heard you.

Bea Smith smiled like never before. Life is good, life is great, it is full of hope and miracles. They are alive and nothing can stop them, never again.

 

* * *

 

Allie Novak sported a smile huge and radiating like the Sun. From what she could tell and what she have heard, the trial was a success. Mister Jackson talked to few people before escorting her away and he said that according to them Fergusson has lost it after being confronted with Bea. That is why she haven't been in the courtroom during her testimony. Shame! Allie would have loved to watch her face while telling the jury about how she was attacked by that psycho. Ahh hell, this is great outcome too!

The whole ride back to Wentworth was pleasant, actually pleasant is an understatement, Allie was ecstatic. Of course, she was! She woke up with the only thing in her mind – revenge. As she was dressing for the court, she thought about what will happen next. If she will be able to find the strength to move on. She was hoping that being moved back to the general will help a little. She couldn't wait to see the girls. This day will be emotional in so many ways. They will be in shock, in the last weeks she was anxious to meet them, she was worried how they will welcome her back from death. Today it doesn't matter. She got to spend one and a half blissful hours with one and only Bea Smith.

Bea Smith who was alive and gorgeous like ever. Allie groaned. She was in such a shock to see her. It wiped her mind. Otherwise, she would have asked mister Jackson to snap a picture. Bea is gorgeous in teal or in white, even more naked, but damn that black pantsuit. Allie knew that the mental image of those tight pants and white shirt with a blazer will be imprinted in her brain forever, but she would love to have at least one picture.

She smiled, life is full of surprises. The day which should have been one of the worst in her life turned out to be the best. The van stopped at the back door, it was time to go.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie has been waiting for the governor for good fifteen minutes now, usually, she wouldn't mind. After spending three months in protection, seeing anything but the bare gray walls, is great. Not so much today, it was a long and emotionally draining day. First learning that Bea is alive and now anticipation to see the girls. It is overwhelming, but at least now it all looks better and brighter. In the morning she was thinking about how the girls will have to help her get through this, she promised Bea never touching the drugs again and she wanted to honor that even after her "death", but she is not naïve. She knew she would have needed help with that, but now that is the last thing in her mind. Instead of asking for help, she will be the one bringing the good news and hope for the others.

The door opens as Vera Bennett walks in.

\- I'm sorry for making you wait, I just came back from the court myself, had to put myself together. – she walked around the table to sit across Allie, their eyes locked.

\- I'm really sorry for not telling you. It was the safest thing to do. I know it is not a consolation, but we really just tried to do the best we could. I kept any contact on the minimum with both of you.

Allie just nodded. It really doesn't matter now. They are both alive, that is what matters, those three months of pain were forgotten as soon as her eyes laid on Bea.

\- What will happen now?

\- I wanted to wait and see about the court ruling, but it is not really necessary anymore. After that explosion and meltdown Fergusson have had when she saw Smith, it is obvious that she is not a threat anymore. With all the evidence and psychological assessments she went through in last weeks, she will be locked up with minimal access to the outside.

\- That sounds good, but what about Bea?

\- As I said, I wanted to wait but it is no reason to do that now. I will start the transfer process right now. It can take few days, but she will be back as soon as possible.

\- What about me?

\- You can join the general right as you leave from here. I don't think that you are in danger. There were some changes while you have been under protection. Security is much tighter on both sides. I mean, there was sweeping between guards too and altogether, rules are very strict now.

\- Do the girls know?

\- No, they don't. You can tell them about Bea now, it is finally over. I will let you know when she arrives.

Allie nodded. Vera Bennett has changed since she spoke to her for the last time. God knows if for good or bad, but she was different.

 

* * *

 

It was just twenty minutes before dinner when Allie Novak walked into the H1. She walked into her old cell placing the box with her stuff on the bed and slowly looked around. It felt so familiar yet it felt like a lifetime when she called this cell hers after Bea managed to move her to H1. She remembered that day clearly as it would have happened today. She felt so lost, helpless and alone when Bea found her in the yard grabbed her elbow and told her to follow her to get her stuff because she is moving to her unit. Allie assumed it was just pity and Bea's drive to keep everyone safe and mostly off drugs.

Just later when she found herself trembling in Bea's strong arms she knew this is not just some pity or charity. Her body sensed love radiating from Bea in strong waves. Every whisper, every small caress, the way she holds her everything was charged with love and affection. Allie could feel it in every cell of her body, that was what made her pull through. She smiled, how strange that those painful memories are suddenly good ones. The door was closed with a loud thud, bringing her back to the present.

Allie followed the retching sound, it led her into Maxine's cell. The door was slightly ajar. What to do now? She had no idea what would be the best way to let them know about her presence. Probably there is no right way to do this. She slowly opened the door, finding Maxine clutching the toilet while Booms tried to comfort her.

\- Are you two alright? – she asked simply. Two heads turned towards her, their faces blank first – their brains not being able to process the information and then shocked – mouths agape, eyes going wide.

\- Allie? – Maxine whispered.

\- What the fuck? – Boomer not so gracefully fell on her ass. Allie smiled at them.

\- How are you doing Maxine? You look good.

\- You are alive? – Boomer stated. – How? What is going on?

\- That is a long story, I will tell you that when everyone is here.

\- Alright, I will call everyone. – Boomer jumped up gave her a fierce hug before disappearing. Allie took Maxine's hand and helped her up. They hugged for log minutes before Allie said quietly.

\- She is alive Maxine. – She looked at the tall woman standing in front of her. – She is alive too, we both are.

Maxine gasped in shock and covered her face hiding the emotions which were quickly overwhelming her.

 

* * *

 

Wentworth inmates had no idea that an old friend, for some enemy, just have arrived. They were having lunch, going about their business as usual. Bickering and laughing in the dining hall. Nobody knew what a special day it is, except for H1. Liz, Booms, Sonia, Doreen, and Maxine were anxious since the last night. They had just three days to wrap their heads around Allie and Bea being alive and well. With Allie it was easier as she was there, they saw her and hugged her. Witnessed how she was welcomed with the others, everyone happy to see her again.

Allie has quickly found ground under her feet back in Wentworth. She had no time to be overwhelmed. Wednesday, the first full day back she cleaned her cell and made herself home. Of course, she had a lot of visitors so she spent a lot of time repeating how she spent the last three months and everything she knew about the trial. Yesterday she spent all day cleaning up Bea's cell. Scrubbing it from the floor to the ceiling. She got Bea's favorite tea and some other treats, she wanted the best welcome for the woman she loves so much.

Not bothered by anyone thanks to the lunch time, Bea Smith walked into Wentworth without notice. Guards were informed about her arrival in the morning, so they had time to calm down after the first shock. She was led to the governor's office. They were talking with Bennett for over an hour now. Discussing everything from that tragic day to the trial and the transfer. Vera was surprised that Bea is not angry at all for being kept in the dark, especially about Novak's death. She said that she understand why they have chosen this route to make sure they are both safe.

They have talked and agreed on few things. Like for example that the governor will give her two weeks to settle and to assess the situation about how the changes improved or not the safety in the prison. The first time they were really honest with each other. Bea said she has no problem with lagging anymore, she will tell everything important to Vera as far as she keeps Allie safe. It was no brainer, getting back her top dog position and embracing it is the least she can do to keep Allie safe. The deal was easy and simple. Governor Vera Bennett has one thing to do, to keep Allie Novak safe and in exchange Bea Smith will make sure everything runs smoothly between inmates. She gets a free hand as far as no one dies or ends up in hospital – to that Bea said, there are no promises. It is not her fault that some people are thick and can understand common sense just with broken bones. Vera even agreed to that. So, now she was walking to H1 after long three months and few days.

Nothing has changed here - at least not from the outside of course. The cold gray walls are always the same, never showing any evidence about how the people and lives changes within them. Bea Smith was surprisingly calm when she rounded the corner facing block H1. All she felt was just a big deep hole inside of her chest which has to be filled with one Allie Novak. Her eyes slid over, Liz and Doreen sitting at the table and over Maxine, Sonia, and Boomer sprawling on the couch, locking on the young blonde curled up on the armrest behind Maxine. She was resting her head on her hand visibly being somewhere else in her mind.

\- Bea! – Boomer has been the first one to spot her.

\- Oh god! – Maxine exclaimed jumping from the couch, followed by the others. By the time Bea walked to the table she was surrounded by crying women hugging her from left to right.

\- Smith, - the guard said handing her a box with her stuff.

\- Let me, - Doreen said taking the box from him, taking it right into her old cell. Bea hugged and squeezed everyone. Her eyes always landing on Allie who was standing now in front of the couch, watching her with teary eyes. Bea smiled at her and then turned her head to face Maxine.

\- It is so nice to have you here again Bea! Can't believe that you are both here!

Bea returned the hug and then pulled away. She looked around and smiled at those happy smiling crying faces. It is crazy that in a place like this she was able to find friends like this.

\- It's nice to see you all and it's nice to be back. I know you have a lot of questions and that you want to make sure I'm ok. – she said with low voice. - So, yes, I'm alright, but as you thought that I have been dead all this time. I thought that she was. – She pointed at Allie with trembling hand. – I need her now.

\- That is alright, love. – Liz said. - No worries, we were prepared. Allie said that we have to be patient at least for one week before she will share you with us.

Allie moved towards Bea.

\- Actually, I said it will take a year, but they think I'm joking. – their hands intertwined as soon as they could reach for each other.

Allie softly pulled her towards her old cell. Bea turned back from the door.

\- Thanks for the welcome, I will see you all tomorrow.

As soon as she closed the door behind herself and turned around she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her neck pulling her to a warm body. Bea nuzzled into the young woman's neck circling her arms around her holding her close. She took few deep breaths letting her lungs being filled up with that intoxicating scent, then she pulled away just to take Allie's face between her hands.

\- I love you. – she said with strong and firm voice. Her eyes never leaving the blue ones. Allie tried not to break down but the feelings were too overwhelming. Being back in this cell, with Bea being very much alive, holding her and confessing her love in such an undisputed manner. It was just simply too much. Her knees wobbled. Bea was not strong enough to hold them both, so she pushed her towards the bed.

When Allie felt as her legs hit the edge she lied down pulling Bea with herself. She moaned as the older woman instantly pressed her lips to hers kissing her gently, but passionately. Allie felt her chest swell with emotions, so many of them bottled up for a long time. Havoc in her head and her tormented soul has been calmed by the lips slowly playing with hers. Bea sucked her bottom lip before licking the upper one, her tongue sliding easily into Allie's mouth immediately brushing and caressing hers. The blonde gave out a moan which came straight from her soul, she wrapped her legs around Bea pulling her close desperately clinging onto her. God knows how much time passed when Bea pulled away, just to look at that sweet face below her.

\- I love you. – she whispered smiling. It punched Allie right into her chest. There was no chance for her to stop the tears running now freely down her cheeks.

\- I love you too, so much! – Allie's hands caressed Bea's cheeks lovingly before pulling her down for more kisses.

Bea shifted her weight to the right, sliding her body down on the bed and wrapped her arm around Allie. Her head found its place on the younger woman's chest and she smiled contently.

\- I had a gun. – she whispered.

\- What?

\- In the courthouse.

\- What! How? Why? – Allie stirred wanting to jump up, but Bea kept her in place.

\- Do you really think I would let her walk away alive after what she did to you? There was a gun hidden in the toilet. If he…, if they wouldn't have told me that you are alive. If we haven't met before the testimony. I was ready to kill her. I still am.

\- Bea, no more shit, please! Bea, I'm begging you! Please, let's make this just about us. Let's make some nice bubble for us, just me and you, please.

Bea nodded and kissed her. She didn't want to say it loud, make it a promise she can't keep. Wentworth is a bad and dangerous place. She will have to put herself together quickly. There will be hours and days spent in the gym, few people will get hurt, some maybe even get killed or placed into permanent medical care. But that is not something Allie Novak should worry about. Allie will have her bubble, Bea will make sure of it. She screwed up once and it almost cost her everything. That won't happen again – ever!


End file.
